Out of Eden
by sweetcolumbine
Summary: Jack and Ennis enjoy their freedom while they can up on Brokeback.


**Out of Eden.**

_(Characters belong to Annie Proulx and Brokeback Mountain) _

_Much of their time on Brokeback, after that first night in the tent, was spent making love – sheep be damned:_

Ennis held Jack's slim, silky waist prior to entering him again, his strong fingers biting into the milky skin there, leaving marks. He looked up to the darkening sky breathing deeply in and out.

Jack was on the ground with his back to Ennis but had turned his head to watch Ennis over his shoulder; his lovely ass was raised high, willingly offered to the handsome cowboy.

All morning thunderheads had gathered in the sky, there were ominous flashings of light and rumblings, the warmth was oppressive, and now nature seemed to hold its breath: the calm before the storm. As Ennis paused, displayed above Jack - more than ready to take his pleasure - _he_ held his breath also. Jack trembled beneath him, closed his eyes – and then with a great cry Ennis entered Jack grunting and panting as the first raindrops began. As Ennis quickly built up the speed of his fucking, rubbing Jack's beautiful shaft, the rain became heavier, the storm more violent. Jack weeping for joy climaxed quickly, then Ennis came into Jack yelling his pleasure just as a lightning flash and thunderbolt parted the heavens and the deluge began in earnest.

Then they were up and running back to the tent, Ennis saw white flashes of Jack's hindquarters through the rain and gloom as though he were a doe in fright and flight – laughing Ennis gave full chase swatting at Jack's beautiful orbs with his large hands. Giggling, wrestling and snorting they fell into the tent.

Ennis gathered Jack to him and rubbed him down to dry and warm him, and then Jack did the same for Ennis. They kissed. Then gazing into the cowboy's eyes Jack curled himself in his arms, his eyelids with their long eyelashes still beaded with raindrops lowered finally in contentment. Nothing needed to be said, they were mated, they belonged.

Later, on his back with Ennis above him, Jack lazily explored the sparse downy hair on Ennis's chest as he was ridden slowly at first, felt the cowboy's nipples begin to harden, felt triumph at the mounting joy on the cowboy's face, exulted to the noises he made in his pleasure. Ennis speeded up then until the great force he was exerting kept pushing Jack against the tent side. Jack began to giggle so Ennis withdrew laughing and pulled his lover further to the centre. Jack gave himself fully to Ennis then, his arms relaxed and behind him staring into his lover's eyes as Ennis re-entered him - pouted his luscious mouth, driving Ennis crazy and to climax with that simple gesture, then climaxed himself covering Ennis's shuddering body with his fragrant seed, murmuring his name.

One week later:

_Why did Ennis hit me today? _pondered Jack as they rode down off the mountain, _Ah know'd he wus upset but why did he hit me? Ah wus tryin ta cheer him up, to wrestle and fuck one last time up on Brokeback......a pretend fight that's all, way we alus do._

Ennis rode behind him, his heart weeping. Once down off the mountain he knew it was the end for he and Jack, even if Jack didn't realise it –they couldn't be around one another. The world waited, Alma waited. Jack had gotten closer and closer to his heart – this morning, when they'd wrestled, Ennis had been trying to cut himself off in his mind from Jack just in the few minutes after Jack told him they'd been ordered down. It had been unbearable to be near Jack then, so he'd lashed out - his heart was broken. Now his sorrow and remorse about hitting Jack knew no bounds – he couldn't bear to see the bruise on his lover's face.

Below them the jump off came into view and Jack realised at last that this was the end, thought he'd been used and Ennis would be off to marry his gal – he would have to try to forget him. Ennis for his part knew he'd never forget Jack; this was the end of true happiness, for he loved him.

Above and behind them there was a rumble of thunder even though this day had been sunny, a reminder of the natural world and _their_ true nature – the tears sprang to Ennis's eyes. The world waited.


End file.
